The Perfect Storm
by MadHatter66
Summary: 4 years after Naruto's death at The Valley of the End. Tri-shot
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was madness in the Ninja world. No less than 4 years ago, Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, abandoned the Village and went to Orochimaru and Oto. But he didn't leave alone; he took someone else away from the village. He took Uzumaki Naruto from the village, which died trying to bring him back to Konoha. His body was never found, but all knew he was resting at the Valley of the End. It was his final resting place, his only resting place. 4 years later, now Sasuke leads the Sound nation, along with the Earth and Lightning Nations. The ninja world was in chaos, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it.

----------Konoha---------

"It's been 4 years…" Says the Hokage Tsunade as she lifts a bottle of sake to her lips and takes a drink.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't be drinking at a time like this" says her assistant Shizune

"I have a reason to drink today…." She says and Shizune quickly stops, remembering what had happened.

"I don't think he would want you drinking you're ass off thou" Says a voice from the window. Sitting in the window was Jiraiya.

"Shut it Perv, I don't need to be hearing this" she says, glaring at him

"Hey, I came here with info, not to just chat" he says as he pulls out a scroll and opens it, reading it.

"The Sound, Stone, and Lightning have made a fortress on the borders of Sound and us" he says, getting groans from Tsunade

"Hold it, it gets worse; they'll make a full scale attack on us in less than a few days" He says as he rolls up his scroll and puts it away.

"Do we stand a chance against the attack?" asks Shizune

"No, they'll wipe us out in this attack" He says, his voice getting low and worried. The sound of thunder starts and flashes of lightning are seen from the window.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today?" says Shizune, confused. Tsunade stands up wobbling slightly, and looks out the window. She sees storm clouds swirling in the distance, right above the Valley of the End, lightning flashing and thunder roaring every few seconds.

"It seems Naruto heard the bad news" Jiraiya says, taking it as a sign

"It just a storm, nothing more" Tsunade says, but sees something that shocks her. In a flash, the Konoha Leaf symbol made of a bolt of lightning.

"See, Naruto isn't happy about this" JIraiya says, taking it well and Tsunade just stares at where the symbol was.

"Naruto…is you're spirit still there?" She asks herself

------Valley of the End-------

Rain was pouring down; lightning was flashing left and right, and the roar of the thunder shock the ground. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the water, sending electricity through the water. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until the water started to move. Waves started to form as heavy winds started to pick up suddenly, the water tossing and turning. An eerie glow appeared in the water, the wind started blowing harder and faster. In a flash, another bolt of lightning hit the water, the glow grew brighter and the rain picked up, storming down on the valley. In one final bolt of lightning hitting the water, a hand rose from the water. The hand set itself on the top of the water, like the water was solid. A person rose from the water, a familiar person. He was in a tattered and bloody orange jump suit, with a hole where the heart should be. He had blond, once spiky hair, which was now held down by the water that it was submerged in for so long. His hair covered his face, only his eyes could be seen through the hair. The eyes were an ice blue color, looking like a dead man's eyes. The stare he had was enough to freeze someone's very soul. He stood on the water, and he leaned his head back as if to look at the sky. His hair moved and showed his face, all of his face. The skin on his face was still tanned somehow, and the whisker marks on his cheeks seamed to fade away. He took a deep breath and exhaled. When he exhaled, the winds around him blew fiercely. This person was Uzumaki Naruto, the one who died trying to get Sasuke back.

"So….they need me…" he says in a scratchy and horse voice.

"Konoha …..will stand…" he says as the wind, lightning, and water starts to circle him. From his right hand, electricity starts to spark. From his left, water starts to circle it.

"Now….to stop Sasuke….." He says as the winds circle him. His body starts to turn to black, cloud-like, puffs of smoke. He just grins as he starts to chuckle.

"Sasuke….meet the Perfect Storm!" he says as he disappears into the clouds

* * *

Like it?

Part One of Two


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The storm was moving fast, sailing across Konoha. It seemed to be searching for something, like a hunter ninja looking for a nuke-ninja. It flew over the trees, finally finding what it was searching for, the fortress. It was like a giant open castle, made up of pure metal. There were several towers, all with several Oto, Iwa, and Kumo ninja looking out from them. The inside of the fortress was filled to the brim with ninjas, all unaware of the oncoming threat. Some of the tower waters saw the oncoming storm and singled to an Iwa ninja on the ground. The Iwa ninja nods and takes of to the main building of the fortress.

----Inside Main Building----

There were only three people there. All three were in Kage robes, the only differences were in the color, which were yellow, brown and purple. The one in yellow was an older man, his hair grey and his eyes a pale blue with a look of wisdom in them. The one in brown was slightly tanned, with black hair, a black beard, and dark brown eyes with a look of power in them. The last one was Uchiha Sasuke, now Otokage with a look of control and madness in his eyes.

"The plans are all made up, the attack will finish those Konoha swine for good" The Tsuchikage says in a deep voice.

"But what if they expect the attack and counter?" Says the Raikage in a calm voice

"My battle plans will crush those pathetic ninja, even if they attack back!" He says, his voice overflowing with confidence

"But if they do counter.." The Raikage was about to say, but is cut off by Sasuke

"No buts!...they won't be able to handle the attack…they'll fall" He says, his voice dark

"Good, now we just need to instruct the troops.." The Tsuchikage says and the Iwa ninja runs in.

"We have a problem" he says and the Tsuchikage looks at him.

"What kind of problem?" Asks the Raikage, the Iwa ninja turns to him.

"A vicious storm is approaching" he says and this time Sasuke speaks.

"Show us" He says as the other two Kages follow the Iwa ninja outside the Main building.

-----Outside------

The storm had hit, and it was doing some damage. The rain was pouring down, lighting was flashing everywhere, and the winds were blowing like crazy. When the four reached the outside, Sasuke and the Raikage show problems keeping on there feet while the Tsuchikage shows no signs of the winds bothering him. The Raikage looks at the sky, his eyes widen.

"This storm isn't natural!" he yells, trying to speak over the howling winds. Sasuke just looks into the center of the storm, his Sharingan flaring up, showing all three tomes.

"I can't see any chakra in the storm, it's not a Jutsu!" He yells, and the Tsuchikage starts to laugh.

"This is the devils storm, the storm of annihilation!" he yells out, and a eerie chill runs down all there spines when they hear the most disturbing whispers in the wind.

_"__Sasuke__-----I've come back----to take you to __helllllllll__" _they hear in the winds and the storm goes form bad to deadly. Lightning starts to strike the ground, striking several groups of ninjas. The winds become so intense, they start picking up ninja and blowing them away. But they soon land with a sickening crunch as the hit the stone ground. The rain turns to hail and starts to pierce ninja like kunai, killing more and more by the minute. The three Kages looked at the damage the storm was causing, in disbelief, shock, and fear.

_"__Sasuke__------I will get-----YOU!" _ the wind yell as they start to swirl in front of them. The water from the ground gets sucked up into the mini twister. The water starts to take the shape of a person, the wind molding the body. In one bolt of lightning, as it hit the mini twister, blew it up and from the smoke……stood Naruto. He stared right at the three, his eyes freezing there very souls.

"Sasuke-----I've come back -----to finish-----what I started" He says, his right arm sparking with electricity, his left with water spinning around it.

"Otokage, who is this?" asks the Raikage, seeing Sasuke nervous.

"This…is s-someone I killed….l-l-long ago" He says, stuttering

"Then he must have lived then" The Raikage says, thinking it was just a trick.

"No, he died…I w-w-w-watched him die…I watched him s-s-s-sink to the bottom of the valley…" he says, still stuttering in fear.

"Then how is he alive?" asks the Tschikage not liking the situation.

"I'm not alive…" says Naruto, grinning like he did as a child.

"I came back to kill you Sasuke" He says, his voice cheerful and the three just stood there shocked, until Sasuke made a move. From his left hand, electricity sparked to life. He looked at Naruto, his Sharingan glaring at him, as he charges.

"CHIDORI!" he yells as his hand pierces Naruto's chest, right through the hole in his jumpsuit. Naruto's body slumps forward, not moving. Sasuke's face shows signs of relief, until Naruto body started moving. He brought his head up and stared right into Sasuke's red eyes.

"I'm not the kid you once new, Sasuke" He says as he lifts his hair out of the way of his face.

"I changed…" he says as he grabs the side of his face and grins. Right in front of Sasuke, he peals the skin of his face off, showing the bone that was underneath. Like a mask, his face popped of, Naruto's now skull face staring at Sasuke.

"…I turned into the Undead" he says, his jaw the only thing moving as his eyes fell out, dropping right to the ground.

"Now…..come with me the easy way or the hard way?" He asks and Sasuke's face shows pure terror as he stares into Naruto's empty eye sockets. He yanks his arm out of Naruto's chest and jumps back, shaking. Naruto just chuckles as he puts his face back on, like it was a cheap mask.

"There, much better" he says as he grins, staring at them with his none existing eyes. The three Kages start making hand seals and Naruto just sighs.

"I'll take you're attacks as no's" he says as they all unleash there attacks. The Raikage raises his hands and shoots bolts of lightning at Naruto, who takes it like they were nothing.

"What in the name of…" he says and Naruto cuts him off

"Weak…..my turn!" He says as he brings his left arm up and does the some attack as he did, only five times bigger. The Raikage tries to move, but finds his legs trapped. He looks down and sees his legs frozen over.

"When did he.." was all he could think before the lightning hit him, electrocuting him. Naruto just sighs when stone spikes rise out of the ground, trying to impale him. But before they could touch him, he exhales and they were cut to pieces by invisible blades of wind. The Tsuchikage just grins and makes more hand seals. From the ground, a giant made of stone and rock rises. It launches itself at Naruto, cocking its stone fist back. Naruto raises his left arm, the water covering his arm. The water on his arm grows and turns into a giant hand and grabs the giant's fist. He pulls his right arm back, the electricity surging around his forearm, and punches the giant in the chest. Like a spear, a straight line of pure lightning comes out of the giants back and aims to hit the Tsuchikage as well. The Tsuchkage was about to make a stone wall, but halfway through the wall rising, the spear if lightning goes through his chest. He coughs up blood, trying to talk.

"You……bastard" he says as he drops to the ground, dead. Naruto turns around and is met with a fireball to the face. He is knocked back, but lands on his feet and skids to a stop. He wipes away the flames like water, showing no damage was done, and looks right at Sasuke, surprised that it did no damage.

"Two down…One to go"

* * *

77: Dude, the Kage's died too fast

No they didn't, they were careless and didn't expect most of it.

77: You better make the Sasuke fight longer then there's

I will, I will

Don't forget to review!


End file.
